<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it never rains in vegas, theo by heyheyheylover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441194">it never rains in vegas, theo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheylover/pseuds/heyheyheylover'>heyheyheylover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, OC X CANON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheylover/pseuds/heyheyheylover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, it finally rains for the first time in a while, and Boris and Lav go outside and take it all in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lav Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Lavendar Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, OC/Boris Pavlikovsky, Original Character/Boris Pavlikovsky, Self-Insert/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it never rains in vegas, theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children lived in a desert. Only nearly, however, as sand was a blanket for anything not the road, and the weather was only heated. Houses and houses and houses trailed down the side of the streets, like ducklings following a mother—but the mother was unknown, not to be seen by any bypassers or residents for as long as the ducklings were walking. Due to the setting, it had never rained, nor been cold. Cold temperatures came with luck. An aggravating fact for Lav; she couldn’t stand hot weather. Summer was the season of despise in her case. Theo didn’t really mind, but Lav did, so much more than him that it confused her how he just.. didn’t care. It was so aggravating; the sweat, the heat on your back, not being able to look up because of the sun. Lav huffed at the thought of it. Luckily, it was October. Autumn was nearing, and that calmed her nerves. No summer. Less hot weather. Peace. Finally. </p>
<p>Boris and Lav had bonded over their hatred for the sun; often times, you could find them underneath an umbrella if they were outside. Who needed the sun? Probably just plants. Not humans, though. A big ball of gas drenching the world in awful heat wasn’t needed, nor was it necessary; to Lav and Boris, of course. They weren’t sure what it was for. Every word about the galaxy in their classes went through one ear and came out the other. They didn’t really listen, and– honestly– they didn’t really care.</p>
<p>As much as he hated the sun, Boris had only enjoyed when rays of it had seeped through the half opened blinds, spraying onto Lav’s face and lighting her up with canary and honey; it traced over her features like some kind of renaissance painting, and when they all came together to be lit up, it was one of the most ethereal sights he’d seen in his entire life. The moon had done the same thing, like it and the sun had paired up for the same job, and they knew exactly what they were doing. As the denim and spruce shades of the night clashed against each other, mixing in while the moon shined through the window, Lav’s face would light up just a little bit more than in the sun. That’s part of why Boris preferred the night time; no sun, and it reminded him of how pretty Lav looked in the moonlight.</p>
<p>However, today would be a bit different.</p>
<p>A droplet of rain, big and full, had hit up against the window Theo had sat by. Looking up from his book, he saw the splatter that lay on the outside, and his grip on the edges had faltered. Increasingly, the droplets had diverted in size, washing over the window like in a car wash. The boy’s eyes widened, dropping the book completely as he stood up to get a closer look outside. As the droplets hit the outside walls of the house and the concrete like grease, Theo had processed what was happening; it was raining.</p>
<p>He hears Lav laughing cheerfully from downstairs, the sound slowly increasing upwards, follows by loud steps tumbling up the stairs. He hears Boris laugh as well; they sound like two children, two people’s laughs you can recognize from a mile away. It signals to him that they’re aware of what’s happening. Lav hurriedly places her hand on the door frame and peeks through to see Theo, looking out at the rain in amazement, like a mesmerized child. Boris is shoved back by Lav as she tries to get back down the stairs so Theo can’t see her; she attempts to be an immature tease, but he sees just the slight glance of her body rushing past the frame. Boris lets out a bubbly, genuine laugh as he runs back down the stairs with Lav. Quickly getting down the steps while Boris glances back at him, Theo skips the very last step and immediately goes to press his hands up against the glass door. “It’s raining!” He exclaims, the corners of his lips rising into a big grin, going from ear to ear. “Think we can’t see that, dipshit?” Lav teases, Boris laughing at her comment while Theo grumbles, not looking away from the door. The rain gets heavier as it presses up against the window, drops splashing up against the glass where Theo’s hands are, connecting with each other like constellations, treading over nearly each and every part of the glass. You could probably see the Big Dipper.

</p>
<p>Lav goes up to sit beside Theo, and Boris does the same beside Lav. Lav presses her hands up against the window, same as Theo; Boris only presses up one. ‘It looks very pretty,’ Lav thinks to herself, as she always thought the rain was so beautiful, so stunning that it gave her a tight feeling in her chest like she had just received an invite to a meet-n-greet with her favorite celebrity. It always made her feel so happy and safe, and Boris knew that. It made him happy that something that caused his lover so much joy was going on in the moment. He looks down at her; eyes scanning over her face, as her eyes grow wider at every drop splashing against the door, and she smiles to herself. A soft smile, one you’d give a newborn baby in a hospital room. Her eyes are lit up by the coin color of the sky. Though it’s dark, it makes the cerulean shade of her irises pop out like confetti being sprayed over a party, bright and as visible as ever. He smiles, and it reminds him of how that’s the girl he fell in love with. ‘How did I end up with someone so beautiful?’ questions Boris, every word kept to himself.</p>
<p>“I wanna go outside. Take in the rain. Boris, let’s go out together.”<br/>
“Are you serious?” queries Theo, Lav rolling her eyes as she turns to him in a quick motion. “Yes, I’m serious! It never rains in Vegas, Theo.”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m aware. Doesn’t mean you should go out and get soaked just because it’s raining for the first time in a while,” Lav rolls her eyes once again. “Can’t you just stay in and watch it?”<br/>
“Potter, come on, can’t you have a little fun? Playing in rain is very fun, yes? Come with us.” Boris persuades, Theo shaking his head as he pushes his glasses up. “No.”<br/>
“You’re fucking lame.”<br/>
“Oh, my God! I’m so hurt! How could you say that? Take it back!”<br/>
“Shut up!” says Lav, playfully. She shoves him slightly as they laugh at each other, Boris grabbing Lav’s arm and getting her up. “We’re going?” asks Lav. “Yup!” answers Boris, leading her outside. “Um...have fun..?” Theo hesitates. “We will. Maybe you would too if you came with us.” Theo scoffs, “I don’t wanna see you two being gross in the rain!” </p>
<p>Lav throws the front door open and quickly steps out onto the concrete, so quick she nearly slips and falls right onto her back, due to the wetness caused by the rain. She feels a drop on her head. Then her nose, then her back, then her arm, and so on. The water glosses over her like she’s jumping into a pool; she can’t help but let out a bubbly, energetic laugh as she feels her hair get damp and her clothes get wet. Boris laughs with her as he feels the same, Lav running down the pavement with Boris following up. Boris pushes Lav’s upper arm to get past her. “Hey! Dickhead!” Lav exclaims, a wide grin painting her face as she sees Boris jump up and down in a circle on the street. The sky grew the slightest bit dimmer as Lav ran out into the street, Boris grabbing her arms and jumping around in a circle along with her. They looked up into the sky, loud and cheerful laughs filling the air, both of them whooping in happiness. They felt like they’d never seen rain in their lives; they were just so happy. They nearly forgot that they’d seen it all before. </p>
<p>The sky had soon gone dark. Not as dark as you’d think, though, as little bits and pieces of the afternoon still lie in the pool of darkness above them. They were catching each other’s breath; Lav lets out one last little ‘wooh’ before catching onto her breath fully. Boris laughs before Lav smiles up at him and chuckles. Before they knew it, the two of them were just a little push away from what seemed like a cheesy teen movie kiss scene. The tips of their worn out shoes collided as they accidentally bumped noses, laughing at each other again as their waists brush against each other and they move their feet back in the slightest. The rain has soaked them now; they felt as if they’d gone swimming in their regular clothes. Boris shoves his palms up against Lav’s and intertwines his fingers with hers. She looks up at him, their eyes both a little wide as they lock up with each other. Their hands feel stuck, like they’d have to keep them intertwined for the rest of their days. They wouldn’t mind that. </p>
<p> Soon enough, the entire world around them had been blocked out, too focused on finding an escape from the sea of chocolate and cerulean they’d found themselves lost in. Lav’s escape was by drawing her attention to Boris’ swollen lips; Boris was still drawn into her eyes, though their visibility was a bit drawn away now. Boris had soon noticed Lav’s unsudden attention to his lips. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, his chest slowly huffing as he does so. He moves his head so it’s facing Lav’s, closes his eyes and– out of instinct– presses his lips against hers. They could barely feel the rain now; it was there, yes, still pouring down, but they’d barely been paying attention to it, so lost in the scan of each other’s face features that they’d barely realized it was there anymore. Lav was in a bit of shock from the sudden gesture. Alas, she closed her eyes as well and gave into the kiss, putting her hands on the bottom of his upper arms while Boris wraps his slender fingers around her wrists. Boris pulls away from the kiss, Lav lifting her head a little to look at him while they lock eyes again. Lav smiles; she tries to hold in her laugh, and succeeds.
“That was...grossly cheesy.” <br/>
“Fuck you!” calls Boris, the two of them bursting into laughter at each other. No matter how affectionate they were, whatever they’d done for each other, there was always some kind of joke that Lav was able to slip in to the situation. Boris admired that about her; she was so genuinely funny, and it was almost like he was jealous, though they’d nearly had the same way of making jokes and small sarcastic or snarky comments. Despite Lav not being able to take that much seriously, she loved Boris more than anything or anyone in the entire world, and Boris had felt the same way. They had always made sure they knew that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>